


Christmas Curse

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, puppy!scott, villains in costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group tries to solve a case before Christmas is ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic I promised. Have a Merry Christmas!

Stiles and his friends were running for their lives. Something was chasing them through the Argent's department store. However, they always weren't in this position the entire time. It had begun innocently. Stiles' mind flashed back to the very beginning...

24 hours ago, the group of friends were talking with a frantic looking Allison.

"Did you guys hear the stories? People are falling into comas around town. Some of the victims worked for us, so everyone are saying we are cursed!" Allison explained.

"Cursed?!" Isaac panicked.

"Don't be silly! There are no such things as curses!" Lydia chided.

"In addition, jewelry are being stolen from both the store and our customers." Boyd stated.

"Can you please help me? If this problem isn't fixed, we will have to cancel our annual Christmas Festival." Allison responded. The friends were stunned, the Festival being cancelled? This was hard to believe. Chris never cancelled the Festival. It was a time to appreciate the season and family and to give back to the community. Chris would give clothes and toys to families in need. What would Christmas be like if they didn't have the Festival?

"We will." Lydia promised. Then Allison took everyone on a tour around the store. The 12th story store was decked out for the holidays. Red and Green decorations were everywhere. Wreaths, garlands and Christmas trees were placed here and there in each department. Silver and Gold garlands were draped around doorways and several display cases. The employees were hanging up snowflakes and Christmas lights. The departments had been remodeled. Every specific category had its own place now.

"We wanted the profits to go to charity." Allison began, as she started walking next door to the Festival site. The site was an empty lot with building constructed for the event.

"This is our Santa's Workshop. The kids can take their pictures with Santa over there." Allison began as she pointed out the buildings. The Santa Workshop had two sets of long benches and tables. One had paint and wood on top, and the other table had candy and gingerbread. The area had a large seat for their Santa. The area was decorated with candy canes and presents. It also had a Christmas tree behind it.

"This is very festive." Cora smiled. Isaac and Scott were drooling. The food looked very tasty! Derek had to grab Scott by his collar, while Stiles tackled Isaac.

"No eating the candy canes!" Stiles scolded the duo.

"We have train and sleigh rides." Allison continued the tour. In a nearby building, there was a little train for the kids. It was big enough for the children to fit inside. There was even a bounce castle close by. A sleigh complete with horses stood on the other side of the building. The sleigh was big enough to fit four adults. There was a large tent outside. They were going to house a mini market, wreath making shop, and a face-painting section. Allison even showed them the area where there would be a book signing.

"Wait, I remember those names." Derek commented when he read a sign with the writers' names; Foxglove and Jasmine McKenna on it.

"You should. We met them during our first case." Stiles replied.

"What about the parade?" Cora asked changing the subject.

"We're decorating a float for the occasion." Allison replied, then she led them to the area where everyone was working on the float.  The site for the parade float was a large area. Several employees were busy at work putting the final touches to the float. There were two colorful characters roaming around. Their names were Charlotte White and Wadsworth Ratchett. Charlotte was seemingly sweet yet dark. Wadsworth was very shady and charismatic. Stiles looked at the man and saw blue smudges on his wrist sleeves. Stiles memorized the image just in case.

"Can we begin tomorrow since it's almost dinnertime?" Derek asked.

"Sure." Allison replied. Then the group filed out of the site and went to Allison's house.

* * *

 The next day, the friends started their investigation by separating in two groups. They either went to the hospital or to the store to view the security cameras. At the store, the group found two men visiting Danny.

"Those two are Matt and Jackson." Danny introduced the newcomers.

"I remember you guys." Erica said. Then the pair nodded and left, but one dropped a book on his way out. Cora picked up the book. The book was about poisonous plants and their effects. A page had been marked, and one of the entries had been circled in red. Then Danny got right to business.

"I got the security tapes. There is a problem, however. Some of them have been tampered with. I tried using an ink bomb on the ones doing this. Sadly, I haven't seen anyone with blue ink on them." Danny reported. The remark tugged at something in Stiles' memory.

"What did they tamper with?" Derek asked.

"You have to see for yourself." Danny responded. Then he showed them the tape of the culprits. The figures had on Gingerbread Men costumes.

"Did the Gingerbread Men escape from Shrek?" Stiles asked upon seeing their outfits. The figures were dressed in warrior costumes.

"This is ridiculous." Erica grumbled.

"I agree. First a scarecrow and turkeys. Now gingerbread men costumes?"  Derek was skeptical. The group finished the video and went to the site of the crime. They expected to meet the gingerbread men, but they got a giant lizard instead.

Meanwhile the other group was at the hospital, and they hit pay dirt literally. A group of people with clipboards were milling around. The confused group approached a doctor.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We have a couple of questions." Lydia began.

"Ask away." the doctor responded.

"Do you know what is causing the comas yet?" Lydia asked.

"Plant poisoning. Poison control is trying to figure out what kind." the doctor answered. The group then went to visit a patient. When they entered the room, they saw an orderly injecting something from a syringe in an IV.

"What are you doing?!" Laura demanded. The orderly looked at her before dropping the syringe and running. A group of doctors and poison control workers came running. Laura explained everything and the poison control team took the syringe. Then the group explored further into the hospital. They eventually ran into the Gingerbread Man. He was stealing medicine. The Gingerbread Man saw them and started to chase them.

* * *

The detectives ran until they ended up into a local park.

"I think we lost him." Cora panted as she tried to catch her breath. Isaac looked around and spotted something lying on the ground. He went over to get a closer look.

"Wait, they dropped a photograph." Isaac said. The photograph was of a happy little girl with dark hair.

"It's Allison in the photo." Lydia declared after she took a long good look at the photo. Allison was bright and bubbly in the photo. Her dimples were out and her teeth showed. Her dark hair was in pigtails with red bows.

Meanwhile, the group that was with Danny was being chased by a giant lizard classified as a Kanima. The group ran into the security and slammed the door, locking it.

"We lost him." Stiles panted.

"Hey, I found a necklace." Erica announced, as he picked up something green. The necklace was made from emeralds.

"That must be stolen. Boyd said jewelry was being stolen." Stiles pointed out.

"We need to get to the others now." Derek stated.

"Sure." The others nodded their agreement. Then opened the door and checked to make certain that the coast was clear. It was, so they filed out of the room and headed by to the Argent residence.

* * *

The group met up in Derek and Stiles' room. As they discussed the case, they showed the others their findings.

"We found this picture of Allison." Laura began.

"How are you sure that Matt didn't drop it?" Stiles asked. Matt's actions concerning Allison was well known.

"It's a picture of her when she was six." Lydia replied.

"Oh," Stiles nodded as he dropped the subject. Erica cleared her throat.

"We found a book about poisonous plants." Erica announced, as she held up said book.

"The poisoner and the jewel thief might be the same person or working together." Lydia deducted.

"Definitely!" Cora and Stiles chorused.

"It's someone with a motive. Like Gerard!" Erica exclaimed.

"Did he appear on the tapes?" Laura asked.

"No. They were tampered with." Derek answered.

"Have anyone seen Gerard lurking around?" Isaac asked.

"According to Boyd, no." Erica replied. Lydia and Stiles were in deep thought, trying to put together the puzzle pieces. Then the light bulb came to life.

"Eureka!" Lydia yelled. When everyone looked at their friend, Stiles spoke up.

"We need to set a trap in the warehouse." he stated.

The next day, the friends finished setting their trap then found hiding places and sat down to wait. A moment later, a group showed up and came in view.

"There they are. Everyone ready?" Derek whispered to his friends. Everyone nodded. The gingerbread Men and two Kanimas snuck in. The Kanimas were large scaly characters. A Kanima set off the trap, causing a cage to fall down. Cursing were heard, then several minutes later, the police arrived. They immediately arrested the group. Then the friends emerged from their hiding places to join everyone else.

"Now, let's see who those villains are." Laura stated. The police pulled off everyone's masks. Gasps of shock went up as the villains were revealed.

"Jackson! Matt!" Erica and Cora exclaimed as the Kanima pair were revealed to be Jackson and Matt.

"Why would you do this?" Isaac asked when two Gingerbread Men were revealed to be Wadsworth and Charlotte.

"You will understand in just a second," Stiles said as Lydia took off the next mask. The cries of shock began anew when Wadsworth was revealed to be Gerard Argent. Charlotte turned out to be a red-haired woman in her late 40s.

"Gerard Argent, you're under arrest for sabotage and arson. Any additional charges are pending." Tara replied immediately.

"Who is that redhead?" Isaac asked, sounding confused.

"Victoria Argent, Allison's mom." Stiles stated.

"Yeah. She's nuts." Lydia responded.

"We would have gotten away with it, if not for you meddling Hales, your friends and that mutt!" Gerard seethed. Then the criminals were led away.

* * *

The group met at Allison's house. Peter and Chris were snuggled together on a love seat. Chris seemed stunned.

"The whole plot was to bring the company down. The jewel thefts was a bonus." Lydia began.

"How'd you figure out the criminals?" Isaac asked.

"The blue ink smudges on Wadsworth's sleeves for one." Stiles responded.

"The book about plants helped explain the poisonings." Lydia added.

"What sold us was the picture of Allison. Only immediate family members could have a copy. Chris' copy is in the album, while Kate is in prison. Allison never met Gerard. So that left her mother." Stiles finished.

"Why would Victoria take part?" Erica asked.

"Victoria and I separated on bad terms." Chris explained as Peter squeezed his hand.

"Why were Matt and Jackson involved?" Boyd asked.

"Jackson needed the money. Matt wanted revenge." Stiles responded. Then the group left to get ready for the festival.

A hour later, the group was having a good time at the festival. They drank hot cocoa and played games. Then Cora spotted Boyd and Erica.

"Oooh! I see hand holding and snuggling!" Cora exclaimed.

"We knew you'd be the one to figure it out." Boyd answered.

"It's actually our first date." Erica smiled.

"Wow, we sure are slow to catch on." Derek responded. Then Stiles spotted a mistletoe and smirked. He grabbed Derek and pulled him under it. As the couples kissed around him, Isaac moped.

"Single again." Isaac mumbled. Scott was busily eating a candy cane. So Lydia dragged him away to enjoy the rest of the attractions. They also got their books signed. The festival was a huge success. The whole city had a good time and they raised a lot of money.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yes, some of the characters' names I got from my favorite mystery books and film. Sugar cookies to anyone who manages to deduct the exact title and author of said works!


End file.
